Rosa Laevigata
by MidnightStarz
Summary: He had run away. He wasn't a coward but he'd had enough. The world works in mysterious ways and things suddenly appear and disappear before us. Fate is changed, created and intertwined. What does life have in store for Jacob Black? Jacob/OC


Disclaimer: I only wish I owned these wonderful books, but I do not. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1

Jacob black was running. He'd been running for so long now. He hadn't a clue where he was or where he was going for that matter. All he knew was that he had to keep running until he was too tired to think, but that still wouldn't stop the dreams. 'Bella', he thought grudgingly. 'Bella, Bella, Bella'.

He shook his head to clear the unwanted thoughts, and on doing so ran headfirst onto a large tree. He howled in pain and slashed at the tree. It was then that he took in his surroundings. It was obviously a forest; running too close to civilization would cause too much commotion. The trees were spread so thickly that only a small ray of moonlight shone down. He leaned down and lowered himself on a lit patch of grass. As he stared at moon, which shone a reddish color, his thoughts drifted back to what he was desperately trying to forget.

"Can't believe she's marrying that bastard!" he screamed to no one in particular. He'd started heading back home, when he heard this bit of news from someone in the pack, his mentality wasn't stable enough to decipher who it was. As soon as he'd heard he left once more. Running through the thick forests and barren plains, he hadn't cared about his rumbling stomach or the dull pain in his legs.

But now he was so tired he just wanted to sleep, maybe forever. She was supposed to belong to him! He knew she had feelings for him, she'd even kissed him. However, no matter how much he tried, Edward was always one step ahead of him. He was the first she'd met, the first she'd fallen in love with. When Jacob had met Bella that day at the beach, he knew that she was the one for him. It was true that he hadn't imprinted on her. No matter how hard he tried it just hadn't worked out that way. Even so, it didn't matter to him; he loved Bella with a fervor that he'd never experienced before.

His head had now started hurting along with his heart. It was probably a good time to sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept or eaten. He probably didn't smell so great either. Jacob quickly changed into his wolf counterpart and nuzzled his head in between his front legs. It was safer this way in the middle of nowhere. Perhaps he wouldn't wake up tomorrow, but that was alright with him. Nothing mattered anymore.

Jacob was awakened by the soft snap of a twig breaking near his ear. His eyes quickly shot open and his body lurched up, shoulders tensing in the process. Now wide awake, he growled in the direction of the sound. Something moved from behind a bush in that direction. Letting his animal instincts take over, Jacob took slow steps toward the bush. 'Must be a rabbit or something' he thought. He was ravenous and breakfast had just appeared for his taking. He grinned, his canine teeth showing, and leapt up and onto the bush.

However, he wasn't prepared for the ear piercing scream the feminine voice let out. Jacob growled and looked down curiously. To the best of his knowledge, rabbits didn't make that sort of noise. Looking down he found two large, frightened brown eyes looking up at him.

"Th-There there." it squeaked and patted his fur awkwardly. Jacob cocked his head to the side in surprise. It was a girl around his age sprawled out under him. Her long dark hair haloed around her body. Jacob stepped back and growled at her, hoping she'd take the hint and run off. "D-don't worry. I won't hurt you" she said and sat up. Though she tried to say this confidently, he could see her knees and hands were shaking lightly. Suddenly she reached forward and patted his head. He jumped back and growled at her again. She was annoyingly persistent he thought.

The girl stood up and went over to the side where she picked up a small blue bag. It was worn and the color was gone at the edges, a sign of frequent use. She reached into the bag and pulled out a sandwich wrapped in wax paper. She slowly put it down in front of him feet and then stepped back with the same speed. "It's a roast beef sandwich." she told him, smiling as though she knew he could understand her. "Uh.. I guess I'll let you eat. You look pretty hungry", she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked off beyond the bushes, near where Jacob had lain only moments before. His eyes followed her movement until he could no longer see her.

After waiting a few more minutes Jacob quickly morphed back into his human form. He was ravenous and a sandwich had never looked so good. Suddenly very glad for opposable thumbs he ripped open the wrapping and bit into the sandwich. It wasn't particularly tasty, but it was definitely better than anything he'd eaten in the past few days. The smell was also very unique, it made him slightly nostalgic, but not in a very good way either. After a few more bites recognition hit him like a ton of bricks. It reminded him of the time he was stuck at the hospital for a week after breaking his leg. His sisters were both away and Billy couldn't cook to save his life, so he'd been stuck eating the slightly stale tasting hospital food. He suddenly became curious about this girl. What was she doing this deep into the forest?

AN: I decided to write this because I was actually very disappointed with what happened to Jake during the third book. It felt very spontaneous and out of place. Even Leah would have been a better choice than Renesmee. So instead of coming back Jake is leaving. If you like it so far, please review. Although I know it's not much to go on, I just want to know if people are actually interested in it . I live off your reviews as well :D


End file.
